


Sex Tape

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oral Fixation, Photographer Chanyeol, Sex Tapes, chankai are experimental bfs, chankai makes a sex tape, chanyeol's awkward in some points, degrading, jongin's so cute n soft n a baby, kyungsoo... needs help, pure smut n filth n some boyfriend-y fluff, sehun's a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Chanyeol only wanted to know how Kim Kardashian got famous, not have a new kink to try out with his boyfriend.orChankai makes a sex tape.





	Sex Tape

Chanyeol hadn’t looked or touched his camera for around a week, it was very unusual for him considering he loved photography almost as much as he loved music. That and it’s a fairly expensive camera he takes nearly everywhere to take cute pictures of his boyfriend or if the sun is just right in the sky, he was in love with taking photos. The camera carrier tote seemed to eye him maliciously from where it sat on the desk, yellow ceiling light above making the light shine on it, making it stand out more in Chanyeol’s eyes, but he couldn’t look away as his thumbs twiddled anxiously at the thoughts roaming his brain. It hadn’t always been a desire in his brain, he never even showed an interest in the matter at hand until one night he made the mistake of asking Sehun too many questions about Kim Kardashian, now his camera was taunting him. He could easily recall the conversation since he wanted to go back in time and kick himself in the shin for not only making it awkward to hold a camera but even be near his boyfriend, he could only sigh as he thought it over.

 

“Is that really how Kim Kardashian got famous?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes nearly bulging from his skull, he always thought Kim got famous from her business ethics; a sex tape turned out to be the answer instead. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that, everyone talks about it.” Sehun looked up from his phone for a split second to roll his eyes at his taller friend, then went back to moving his thumbs to proceed on the novel he was typing out. “Chanyeol doesn’t care about the Kardashians like you do, Hun.” Kyungsoo retorted from the dining room table where he was eating a sandwich he made himself, Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Alright, alright. Enough, can someone go get my boyfriend so we can start this movie night?”

Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and his boyfriend Jongin always had Friday movie nights, this week it was Sehun’s turn to choose. Jongin went to take a phone call as they discussed what Sehun should put on, he tried to put on the Kardashians show which made a riot ensue, leading into the discussion of a sex tape Chanyeol almost didn’t want to know about. If he had known it was a sex tape that led to her fame, he wouldn’t want to know at all; curiosity kills the cat so they say. Sehun sighed, clicking off his phone and rested it on the arm of the couch. “I’ll go get him, behave while I’m gone, and get Just Go With It out.”

Kyungsoo groaned playfully making Sehun flip him off, Chanyeol stifled a laugh by biting on the inside of his cheek. Sehun stepped down the narrow hall of the apartment towards the bedroom, Kyungsoo getting up with sandwich in hand to the movie case to locate the DVD. “Have you thought about making a sex tape with your amazing photography skills?” Kyungsoo asked through a playful smirk, Chanyeol snorted, waving off the absurd idea. “Absolutely not.” Kyungsoo laughed, scanning through until pulling the case from the shelf, setting his sandwich down on the table. Fortunately, Chanyeol was a bit of a snob and didn’t care about crumbs, Jongin would however.

“You’re kidding with me right? With your obsession with photography? You really haven’t thought about filming yourself fucking Jongin?” He asked quite seriously, Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it aloud but the thought of capturing Jongin on video made his mouth dry. He shook his mind clear, sticking true to his word as he shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Pick that sandwich up before Jongin gets back in here. You know how he is about little messes.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but a smile entertained his lips, parting his lips to speak until Sehun came back in with his arms wrapped over Jongin’s shoulders, pressing soft kisses to his cheek.

“Why are you all over my boyfriend?” Chanyeol scowled playfully, Jongin breaking free from Sehun’s grip to run over to Chanyeol with giggles falling from his lips. “He was being cute and pouty about how he felt bad for intruding on our best friend time all the time,” Sehun explained, rolling his eyes as Chanyeol pouted. Sehun is Chanyeol’s best friend, Jongin became Sehun’s best friend as well as long as Jongin started dating Chanyeol. Chanyeol knew Sehun would love alone time with both of them but Jongin and Chanyeol were always joined at the hip; the package deal was better anyway. “You’re adorable, Sehunnie doesn’t mind.” Jongin lifted Chanyeol’s arm to slouch it over his shoulder as he curled into his side, head on his shoulder with a grin on his lips. “I know,” he looked back at the other male who was flashing a soft smile. “What movie did you end up choosing?”

Kyungsoo tossed the plastic plate his sandwich was on, making his way to sit next to Sehun as he scoffed. “Just Go With It, another rom-com.” Jongin rolled his eyes playfully, snuggling closer to Chanyeol as Sehun ignored the displeasure in the room for having to watch another rom-com since Sehun didn’t seem to know how to expand his movie tastes. “Shut up now, we’re watching the movie.” Chanyeol would never admit this aloud because that means Sehun would win and that means he would gloat for a week and he didn’t want to hear it, but he was a big fan of this film. While he likes this film, he had seen it too many times to bother paying attention to it, so instead he brought his attention on something that would always remain timeless, priceless, perfect, Jongin.

In the two years they had been dating, Chanyeol always thought Jongin watching a movie was one of the cutest things. His mouth was always parted in awe anytime anything pleased him but would furrow back into a pout if he didn’t like something. Jongin is existentially sleepy, always fluttering his eyelids to stay awake until his jostled himself on the sofa to move around in order to stay awake. Chanyeol liked how his lashes would flutter against his cheekbone, the shadows of the contours of his face would make him look sharp while his sleepy eyes made him appear soft. His hair would rest just above his eyes, covering his eyebrows. Jongin’s soft black hair was something Chanyeol would always run his fingers through to play with idly, but never did since his boyfriend would for sure drift to sleep and Sehun wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

“I want to take pictures of you, later.” Chanyeol whispered against his ear, kissing behind it softly. Jongin has always been his muse, it what made Chanyeol want him in the first place. Chanyeol composed music about him, had Jongin model for him, sometimes just even let him give Chanyeol an outlet to let his creative ideas out. Jongin absorbed each idea like a sponge and reminded him of great ones when he could accomplish them, Jongin has always been his muse. Tonight’s no different as Jongin nodded, Chanyeol could feel Jongin’s cheeks move as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, looking down to see Jongin’s shy smile he felt when he was flustered. Chanyeol adored his boyfriend, and for once he was looking forward to move night being over.

 

Chanyeol saw Sehun and Kyungsoo out almost too quickly, he knew they were suspecting him of doing something dirty with Jongin. Chanyeol didn’t want Sehun and Kyungsoo to ever leer on his photos of Jongin, Sehun knew they existed and asked time and time again to see them, but Chanyeol never allowed. His boyfriend was his muse, some of the photos were of him wrapped in Chanyeol’s sheets in the early morning, gold skin glowing beneath the sun with only his shoulders exposed; out in public in his far too large sweaters he either bought himself or stole from Chanyeol. Either way, he was beautiful, he was Chanyeol’s own model.

Jongin was sprawled out on the bed in Chanyeol’s large t-shirt and boxers, exposed with the shirt riding along his skin to expose his stomach. A tired smile appeared on his cheeks while Chanyeol hummed rather fondly down at him. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered turning to the desk to grab his camera. With camera in hand, he walked back over to the bed to see a pink flush down Jongin’s chest and against the apples of his cheeks. Chanyeol liked that flush since it reminded him of when he was fucking Jongin, the same pink flush would ride along his face and down his chest. He wanted to photograph Jongin shirtless, a first for both of them since Jongin was private and Chanyeol thought he was beautiful clothed or not. “Can I photograph you without a shirt on?”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed a warm red, Chanyeol imagined his chest was flushed the same color. Jongin didn’t answer but instead pulled the shirt off by arching his back against the bed, yanking the shirt off to rest on the floor. The taller male felt his mouth go dry as he saw Jongin’s cheeks matching the color resting on his chest, seeing Jongin naked or shirtless always took his breath away. He really always thought his boyfriend was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. “Gorgeous,” he muttered, lifting his camera and powering it on, capturing Jongin in the soft light of the room from the single lamp lighting the room from the corner.

Chanyeol watched as Jongin’s eyes became slightly watery from too much giggling as he snapped his photos, cheeks a rosy pink and lips appearing more red than usual, slightly wet from his tongue. He looked too similar to how he does when they have sex, only difference being that now he was more put together instead of undone and eyes glazed over with a needy expression to his face. Chanyeol felt arousal pit in his stomach at photographing Jongin during sex, for him to see and only him to see. Even better, a sex tape, of how well Jongin could suck him off or take his cock, start to end of watching Jongin become a needy wreck underneath him. Chanyeol nearly dropped his camera on the ground as he jolted himself from the thoughts of a sex tape with his boyfriend, making haste to put it back on his desk and power it off. “You okay?” Jongin asked with a worried furrow to his brow. “Yeah, fine, just a little tired and I zoned out,” he lied. If Jongin noticed he didn’t say it as he pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek and turned off the lamp, leaving Chanyeol to push away the images of a sex tape of him and Jongin.

 

Chanyeol tried avoiding Jongin but couldn’t last more than three hours when his boyfriend flashed him a pout since he noticed Chanyeol was off; he blames the fact that he’s far too affectionate so when there is a problem it’s bound to be noticed immediately. So, instead, Chanyeol avoided the problem of his dilemma: his camera. He placed it back in the carrier bag on his desk and shoved it in the far corner, as if that would help hide the black carrier tote on the cramped desk that only held a few sheets of paper and a laptop. He wouldn’t avoid it entirely though, looking over the photos from that night of Jongin half naked and sprawled out for him, looking so vulnerable for him, looking at him, Chanyeol only wanted that in video.

It was starting to gnaw at him, considering for the first time ever he had wanted to make a sex tape and he can’t talk about it. Jongin would do absolutely anything for Chanyeol and to feed his experimentalism, they discovered that when Chanyeol asked if Jongin would be okay with trying out cock-warming, and while he was open about him finding it strange, he tried it anyway. Both had a new shared kink due to the experience. A combination of Chanyeol wanting to film their sex and Jongin never saying no would inevitably lead up to the action happening which only excited him more. He had to think logically about this, with his brain instead of his dick that would threaten to grow hard at the very thought of Jongin’s whimpers being caught on camera.

Logically, too many things could go wrong that didn’t even start with the possibility of Jongin saying no in one of those rare times. Firstly, the sex tape could be discovered which would lead to making someone seeing them fucking. If anybody were to discover it, it would be Sehun or Kyungsoo and that would be a permanent stain of humiliation for the both of them. Secondly, which could be one of Chanyeol’s insecurities playing as a fear, it could be absolutely horrible and awkward. He could be too nervous or even worse, Jongin being nervous. Jongin got awfully shy when he was nervous and clammed up until usually Chanyeol could coax him from his shell; it would be hard to coax him out when it’s Chanyeol holding the camera that made him nervous.

Chanyeol sat at home on his day off at the edge of the bed, staring down the black carrier tote that contained the devil contraption itself two weeks later. Thinking of any turn off his brain could formulate in order to avoid indulging on his fantasies of a sex tape, but it didn’t help when he was literally staring at the object that brought all this on. He was used to seeing Jongin sprawled out like that for him, he loved the sight of it, but now that there’s permanent evidence of it in those photos. Chanyeol could only think of the permanent evidence they could have if he just fucked Jongin on camera for only them to see. He already thought about how he’d go about it, holding the camera to focus solely on Jongin’s pleasured face that had soft whimpers pouring from the spit slicked red lips that were kiss bruised.

He shook his head, standing up and forced himself out of the room with his lips in a pursed line. He couldn’t stand just thinking of this on his own, needing a second input. Sehun is who he usually would’ve called first, but he has a habit to tell Jongin nearly everything even if he wasn’t supposed to, so he decided Kyungsoo would do. A nervous sigh escaped his lips, pulling his phone from his pocket as he sat down on the couch. Pressing his thumb on Kyungsoo’s contact, it dialed as he pressed it to his ear, nibbling on his lower lip. “Hey Yeol,” Kyungsoo chimed relatively chirpy, Chanyeol was surprised since he always sounded like he’d rather eat nails than be on the phone.

“Soo, I’m having a problem and this has to stay between us. Sehun can’t know, Jongin can’t know, just you and I.” Chanyeol spoke quickly, but his tone remained serious with a slight panic to it. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, the chirpiness wasn’t as lively in his tone. “Yeah, what’s going on? You alright?” Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair, he didn’t know how to sugarcoat the truth and he figured Kyungsoo wouldn’t want a sugarcoated truth anyway. “I want to make a sex tape with Jongin,” he blurted before finishing his thought process on whether being blunt is the way to go; judging by the silence on the other line, he maybe should’ve sugarcoated. It took Kyungsoo a few moments to collect himself, Chanyeol felt his heart thumping in his chest. “Does he know?” Chanyeol mewled out a pathetic sounding whine, he was sure if he wasn’t in a crisis that Kyungsoo would’ve mocked him for it.

“No! Cause I don’t know how to tell him because he never says no to me when it comes to trying new things and then what if it goes so bad, or what if one of you guys see it?” He took a deep breath after, Kyungsoo scoffed into the phone with a murmur of something Chanyeol couldn’t pick up on. “Has it occurred to you that he’s never said no to trying new things because he actually wants to try it? He may think it’s strange sometimes but if he didn’t want to do it, he wouldn’t. He knows you wouldn’t get upset. If it’s awful, it’s awful and you don’t do it again. Sehun and I don’t know your computer passwords, how would we see it anyway?” Chanyeol blinked slowly at the other’s words that seemed too good to be true, that maybe this wild escapade of his wasn’t too far from his grasp. “I guess you’re right.” Kyungsoo chuckled at that, “I’m always right. Talk to your boyfriend about this, I’m sure you’ll both be okay.” Chanyeol hummed with a nod, “bye Soo, thanks.” Kyungsoo hung up with a brief goodbye, leaving Chanyeol to sit on the couch and think about how to approach this matter. Dinner would be a good start, so he thinks.

 

Jongin preferred grilled chicken after rigorous days in the dance studio, Chanyeol got the hint this was one of those horrible days when their lunchtime FaceTime call was cut short from Taemin asking Jongin to help out with the barres. Chanyeol decided to make a grilled chicken salad with a lemon dressing, Jongin liked lemons more than Chanyeol but this dinner was about his boyfriend and not him. Light food for a heavy conversation, it seemed suiting. He served the salad into the bowls once he got the text from Jongin that he was coming into the apartment, Chanyeol expected Jongin to be tired which meant if all else failed they could just go to bed feeling awkward and hope to move on from it the next day.

The front door opened, Chanyeol knew Jongin’s routine by now. He dropped his dance duffel bag on the ground, the sound of his sneakers hit the wooden floor into the apartment and finally a tired sigh as Jongin was stretching out his back. Chanyeol didn’t have to look back at Jongin to know as much. “Hey baby,” Jongin’s honey deep voice filled the apartment, making Chanyeol smile involuntarily, always loving the sound of Jongin’s voice no matter what. “Hey, angel, how was work?” Jongin groaned, kissing his cheek before a happy sound escaped his lips. “You made me dinner?” Jongin grinned up at him, Chanyeol nodded as he pressed a soft light kiss to his forehead. “Yeah of course, I figured it would’ve been a rough day,” not completely a lie but not the truth as to why he offered to make dinner.

“I love you, you’re so incredible. Thank you, Yeollie.” Chanyeol always blushed when Jongin said he loved him, despite having heard it for a year and three months now, the tips of his ears flushed a pink color to match the color on the apples of his cheeks. “I love you so much, Jongin. C’mon, eat and we can talk about your day.” Jongin smiled with a red color of his own on his cheeks as he sat down, lifting the fork to immediately stab into the chicken. “I had to teach five classes today since Yixing asked me to cover for him. Fortunately, I knew hip hop and the students were more than happy to tell me where he left off. My ballet classes were fine, although Taemin managed to break the barres in his class so we had to replace and fix those today. Apparently I have the most arm strength so I’m a little sore from all that. How was your day?”

Chanyeol nodded, listening with full attention on his boyfriend who was shoveling lettuce and chicken into his mouth. He felt himself freeze, since his day quite literally consisted of thinking about a sex tape to make with his boyfriend. If anything, he was trying to figure out how to word it eloquently but Chanyeol was never one to be eloquent. “I need to talk to you about something I’ve been thinking a lot today,” he tried, starting to at least try to be eloquent. He could feel the furrow of his brow, he could feel the straining of his face, as he tried to think of a way to phrase it. Stuttering on words, sputtering on breaths that sounded hitched and confused, he jumped when he felt Jongin’s hand rest on his wrist. “Hey, hey are you okay? Chanyeol don’t be so nervous it’s just me... you’re not breaking up with me are you?”

Chanyeol’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull with how wide he felt them go, shaking his head and nearly choking on his spit. “No! No, nothing bad. Nothing like that at least, I’m not sure how this conversation will go. I’m just trying to find a way to word it more... elegantly. Not so abrasive.” Jongin sighed out in relief, shaking his head with a smile. “Since when have you ever been elegant or eloquent? Chanyeol you literally asked me out by blurting it right before you fucked me on our fifteenth date. Not even softly, you yelled it.” Chanyeol cringed, at the mention before chuckling, shaking his head. “Yeah but, I don’t want to scare you off or anything.” Jongin hummed quietly, setting his fork down as he turned his chair to face Chanyeol. “Take your time and don’t stress out about saying it ‘elegantly’ as you put it.”

Chanyeol nodded with a relieved shaky sigh rubbing his hands together before looking Jongin in the eye, words spilling from his lips faster than he could stop them to at least try again to make them sound good. “I’ve been thinking about making a sex tape with you all day. For the past few weeks, actually.” Jongin’s face flushed a crimson red down to his neck, biting shyly on his bottom lip through a smile with a tiny faint giggle. “I see why you were trying to make that eloquent,” Jongin whispered, making both of them laugh and Chanyeol scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah, didn’t want to come on too strong.” His tone faltered, feeling slightly vulnerable and insecure, Jongin hummed fondly before lifting himself up from the chair to straddle Chanyeol’s lap. His arms strewn over his boyfriend’s shoulders, pressing the faintest kiss to his lips. “Don’t be insecure, how did this thought come up?” Chanyeol whined quietly, making Jongin giggle but he looked at him infinitely patient. “I asked how Kim Kardashian got famous and they explained it was a sex tape and how Kyungsoo was curious as to why I hadn’t thought about it before with my photography. And, and, that night when I took photos of you shirtless and you looked so, so vulnerable and sprawled out just for me. Cheeks all pink, hair messy, I wanted to capture you looking like that on film while I fuck into you.”

He felt a sweat ride along the sides of his neck as Jongin watched him with a more intense look, an intense gaze with his lips parted as he scoot closer to Chanyeol. He nudged his nose softly over Chanyeol’s, pressing his lips to his softly while taking his teeth to nip on Chanyeol’s bottom lip; the taller of them both let out a hiss at the contact. “Will it just be for me and you?” Chanyeol nodded, moving his hands to cup Jongin’s cheeks. “Yeah, I don’t want anybody to ever see you the way I do. Remember, if you don’t want to you can always say no.” He cautiously put out there but smiled when Jongin giggled faintly, fingers hooking into the ends of his hair with his thumb brushing slow against the nape of his neck. “I know I can always say no, I don’t want to say no. Fuck me, film me while you do, make me yours.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t hesitant in leaning forward to let his lips press to Jongin’s in a gentle kiss, Chanyeol felt like he could kiss Jongin forever. He always felt like he had a home in between the plush full lips that always managed to bring him back down to earth if he ever got too riled up. Chanyeol always could find comfort in the saltiness of Jongin’s lips or how his tongue would ever so shyly graze over Chanyeol’s own. Right now, Jongin’s mouth tasted like lemons from the dressing, Chanyeol’s tongue brushed softly against Jongin’s bottom lip, coaxing it open to slowly push his tongue to brush gently over it.Jongin shivered to the touch as he timidly grazed his over Chanyeol’s.

Jongin’s fingers tugged harshly at the ends of his hair, emitting a soft whimper from Chanyeol. Impatience always got the better of him, despite him believing he could kiss Jongin forever and a day, he always wanted more, always wanted to touch more. His hands moved down to grip his thighs, thumbs kneading softly against the soft inner thigh. Jongin let his legs spread for Chanyeol’s hand for more room; an invitation for Chanyeol to take more of whatever he wants. Jongin pulled away now with a whimper, hand running down slow against Chanyeol’s chest. “More, please.” Chanyeol looked over his lips, red and kiss swollen, wet from spit. Chanyeol wanted to reach out and touch, but he knew he wanted the camera to record him doing it. Jongin brought his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, chests touching as Jongin kept his arms wrapped around his neck as Chanyeol lifted them up to carry him into the bedroom.

The taller’s eyes fluttered to the kisses against his neck with gentle soft nips and kisses to it before sucking softly, tongue rolling very slowly against it. Jongin let out a whimper when Chanyeol reached his hand down to his ass, groping it slowly with squeezes as he slipped it into the back pocket of his sweatpants. Clumsily, he kicked open the door of their bedroom and pressed his back down against the mattress. Jongin’s legs fell to the sides when Chanyeol lifted himself up, chest heaving breaths to relax himself until leaning down to press one more soft kiss to his lips; nipping against his lips before pulling away to watch the red color blossom on his mouth. “Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol whispered quietly, smiling as Jongin nodded with his teeth biting into his bottom lip. “Yeah, yeah get the camera.”

Chanyeol clambered off the bed, nearly tripping off the bed, face heating at Jongin’s soft giggles. “Hush you,” Chanyeol playfully scolded, smiling when Jongin’s giggles were attempted to be stifled. His hands lifted the carrier tote, unzipping it to pull out the camera. It felt heavy in his hands but the satisfaction pooling in mind at the fact that he would get to video Jongin being vulnerable for him and only for them to see, it felt lighter than ever. He made his way back to the bed and straddled back over Jongin’s hips, turning on the camera, setting it to record. “I love you,” he murmured, watching Jongin flush red against his cheeks and down his neck. “I love you, do it baby.” Chanyeol pressed record after offering Jongin one more kiss.

He focused the camera on Jongin’s mouth, still kiss swollen and red, slick as he let the pad of his thumb drag slowly across it. Jongin’s lips parted with a soft sigh, Jongin always liked Chanyeol’s fingers or hands. Chanyeol had an oral fixation, it played out to be a wonderful match. Jongin knew how to play off Chanyeol’s oral fixation while sating his liking to his boyfriend’s fingers by parting his lips and dipping his head down to take Chanyeol’s thumb into his lips. Chanyeol let out a gruff sigh, watching Jongin suck it softly before nipping softly against it, pulling away to lay his head down on the bed. Chanyeol adjusted himself to move off of Jongin’s shirt, running his hand beneath the fabric, filming himself as he did so. “Take this off for me, baby.”

Jongin knew how to model, it wasn’t a surprise to Chanyeol but he did find it incredibly arousing that Jongin was modeling like this for him. Back arched off the bed to lift the shirt until it reached his shoulders, slightly slumping down now until sliding it off his body. Hair slightly askew from the neckline of the shirt ruffling it as he tossed the shirt off the bed. Patient and pliant he stared up at Chanyeol who was admiring his body, recording his milky toned hand running slowly along the tanned torso beneath him. Jongin was always responsive to Chanyeol’s touches, he could hear the way his breath hitched as his hands would press more into his skin; he hoped it was caught on the video audio.

His thumb and index finger pinched his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Jongin let out a whimper, making Chanyeol lift the camera to focus on his face. His lips were parted, hair strewn across his forehead as his eyes were down on Chanyeol’s fingers that would lighten and press harder on his nipple to tease. He felt hot, his entire back felt hot as he felt discomfort at the tightness in his pants. He wasn’t all the way hard but the skinny jeans on him were far too tight for him to enjoy anything. He decided focusing on Jongin would be more worth it right now than undressing himself. “Hold the camera, baby boy.” Jongin nodded and took the camera, aiming it down at his boyfriend who moved his hands to grip his hips.

Chanyeol left kisses with nips along his body down the center of his chest, faint red marks of assuring he was here and everything belonged to him. Nosing along his chest once more he stopped at his nipple, taking it between his teeth with the very tip of his tongue grazing over it. Jongin shot out a whimper now, hips slightly arching. Chanyeol knew Jongin was always sensitive around his nipples, he’d play with them for a few minutes that always felt like hours for Jongin since he wanted more than the relentless teasing his boyfriend would provide him.

Chanyeol sucked lightly on the bud, pulling away to see it wet from the touch of his tongue and listen to the slight airy breaths from his boyfriend. He looked up at Jongin now, going back down now to graze his teeth over the nipple, tongue swirling around it slowly with a soft suck as his other hand pinched his other, Jongin whimpers turning into a needy mewl that Chanyeol could recognize anywhere as a plea. Jongin wasn’t the biggest fan of begging, always settling for needy whines or mewls to express how he felt. Chanyeol never minded since he could read Jongin so well he always knew what he wanted, but right now he wanted to watch Jongin writhe beneath him, panting from Chanyeol stimulating his nipples alone.

Chanyeol alternated sides, mouth on the nipple his hand was previously on as he tilted his gaze back down to avoid the camera lens after making sure Jongin was still able to follow his actions. He lifted his head, watching as Jongin lifted the camera to follow his motions. He outstretched his hand to take the camera back in his hand, panning over his boyfriend’s body that was flushed pink and with a sheen of sweat against his chest. “I want to fuck your mouth, can I do that baby?” Jongin nodded quickly, clearing his throat quietly before murmuring quietly. “Yes, please.”

Chanyeol paused the video after a split second of searching the controls, setting the camera on Jongin’s chest as he slipped off his shirt since he planned on fucking Jongin’s mouth with him laying on his back, and Chanyeol’s shirts always ran a little long so he didn’t want it in the way of anything. He removed his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, stopping Jongin from doing so. “I want to film you stripping, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jongin flushed at the compliment and lifted the camera, murmuring quietly. “Press record, you’re beautiful too.” Chanyeol blushed, feeling the tips of his ears warm at the compliment as he pressed the record button. He leaned back as Jongin panned over his body over with the camera, free hand reaching out to squeeze at Chanyeol’s thinner thigh, he always thought his thin legs were so pretty.

His tan hand moved up along his stomach, Jongin’s was muscular and flat with abs whereas Chanyeol’s wasn’t solid flat and softer, Jongin loved his stomach. “Gorgeous,” he murmured out quietly, filming Chanyeol’s blush before his boyfriend clumsily took the camera out of his hands. “So are you,” Chanyeol managed out, moving the camera to follow his motions as he pressed a kiss to Jongin’s mouth and pulled back.

Chanyeol fisted around his cock, jerking it to be completely hard, filming himself as he did so while Jongin admired it. Chanyeol’s cock was slightly curved, long with an average girth and pretty pink tip that he admired to rest on his tongue. Jongin liked the weight of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, liked the way it felt against his cheek or how it made his throat hoarse and raw when he went particularly hard on fucking his mouth. Chanyeol straddled over Jongin’s chest on his knees, Jongin’s arms resting outside of his thighs, letting his hands grip onto them if he needed to. “Open your mouth,” Chanyeol murmured, fingers resting on his bottom lip that made Jongin part his lips wide enough for his cock to slide in smoothly.

Chanyeol kept the camera panned in on Jongin’s face, red lips parted as the tip of his cock pressed against his bottom lip as he pushed further into his mouth. Jongin accommodated to the length even if it was just half of it, hollowing his cheeks without a waste of a second to suck against it; Chanyeol groaned and tightened his grip on the camera in his fingers. Slowly he retracted his hips then pushing them forward to watch his cock push into Jongin’s mouth, watching his cheeks hollow again when he pushed in while his lips were plump and full around his cock. He noticed Jongin wasn’t staring at him as he usually does with needy eyes that were patient, always waiting and ready for more, but instead flashed the look directly on the camera. Chanyeol let out a groan, moving his fingers in Jongin’s hair to tangle them to capture his attention. “Like the camera watching you? Do you like being a slut for me while I film you?”

Jongin’s answer was a muffled whine with a barely nod, careful not to move Chanyeol’s cock that was still moving slow in his mouth. “Since you like being a slut for me, you can take it like one.” Jongin’s eyes were half lidded as Chanyeol began to push his hips faster, still only half the length to let his boyfriend adjust. Chanyeol lifted the camera to view straight down on Jongin by holding it next to his head, watching as Jongin’s eyes didn’t follow the camera. He tugged on his hair, murmuring, “look into the camera.” Jongin did as he was told, as always, always a good boy for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol snapped his hips forward now to push the entire length of his cock past Jongin’s plush lips, smirking at the gag noise and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “You can take it, you always have, baby boy.” Jongin blinked back the tears, whites of his eyes still appeared glassy as Chanyeol only kept the relentless pace of his hips. Groans and quiet grunts fell from his lips at the sight of Jongin below and the way Jongin let Chanyeol fuck into his mouth or the way the tip of Jongin’s tongue would tease the tip of Chanyeol left his cock in a few seconds too long. His breaths were erratic, knuckles turning white on both the camera and the hand in Jongin’s hair until he did one last thrust that pushed his cock to the back of Jongin’s throat. He could feel Jongin’s nose against his skin, throat tightening at the lack of air into his body, Jongin’s hands moved to squeeze Chanyeol’s thighs but he was relaxed for his boyfriend to enjoy the tight wetness his throat could provide. “Such a good slut,” he breathily murmured, focusing the camera on Jongin who was still looking at the camera with wet eyelashes, always such a good boy so Chanyeol thought.

He removed his cock from Jongin’s mouth, allowing him to catch his breath while his thumb wiped the loose string of saliva that sat on his bottom lip. “You did good, baby.” Chanyeol always praised him, kissing him softly before moving off his body, holding the camera now with full focus on catching every single aspect of his boyfriend’s body. Jongin was always sculpted like art in Chanyeol’s opinion, beautiful thick thighs and a pert ass, thin waist and hips, muscular broad torso with toned abs and broad shoulders. Toned biceps, collarbones, sharp jawline and a face so beautiful Chanyeol couldn’t think of enough words to praise it. He wanted to capture Jongin’s beauty as if he were making an art project, as if he were capturing real art.

“Take your clothes off for me,” Chanyeol spoke politely, watching as Jongin lifted himself to sit up with shaky thighs from the lack of air he had just experienced. Chanyeol watched as Jongin removed his sweatpants, eyeing the apparent hard on in his briefs, but Chanyeol wanted to be patient right now. Jongin removed his boxers and laid back down with his legs slightly spread. Jongin’s dick laid curved against his stomach with the pretty pink tip slightly wet against his skin. Chanyeol nearly cooed at the sight of Jongin flushed a pink color from head to toe, Chanyeol could tell he was shy.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, handing Jongin the camera as his larger hands then moved to part Jongin’s legs. His lips pressed to the soft skin of his inner thigh, smirking at the way Jongin’s legs twitched to the simple kiss. Jongin was also sensitive around his thighs, Chanyeol really loved how receptive he was to any of his simple touches. Chanyeol loved how warm Jongin always felt, Chanyeol himself was like a furnace but Jongin’s warmth was always so warm and inviting, he loved having his hands on him just to feel it but his lips and tongue against his skin was always better. He rolled his tongue against the spot he placed a kiss over before sucking and nipping against it, squeezing Jongin’s thighs when he heard the soft whimpers from the tanner male above.

Chanyeol only pulled away when the hickey was a maroon color, one that he would be sure to last at least a week to a week and a half. He took the camera back from Jongin and paused it, leaning down for a moment to press his lips to Jongin’s in a gentle kiss, thumb brushing over his cheek with a smile into the kiss. Pulling away, he looked his boyfriend over, nudging his nose over his. “How’re you feeling?” Jongin giggled quietly, swatting at Chanyeol’s shoulder feeling a little flustered at the sudden amount of attention brought onto him. “Great, I really like this and by the looks of it so do you. So turn that video back on and finger me and fuck me.” Chanyeol felt his cock twitch at his words alone and nodded, reaching over to their nightstand to grab the lube from the drawer.

A generous amount was poured over his fingers, warming it with one hand as the other picked up the camera to resume his recording. The tip of his index finger traced teasing circles around Jongin’s puffy rim, chuckling when Jongin whined at him. “Behave or you won’t get anything at all,” it was an empty threat but it surely got Jongin to be quiet and stare up at him with a pout. Chanyeol directed the camera to his fingers to watch how he teased Jongin, other fingers gliding along his ass cheek until eventually he pushed the tip of his finger past the rim. Jongin tensed at the sudden surprise but relaxed a few moments later, allowing Chanyeol to slowly push his finger in until it hit the bottom knuckle. Chanyeol could feel his chest constrict at how tight Jongin felt with just his one single finger, but he maintained his self control as he pushed his finger in slow thrusts to make sure Jongin adjusted.

Once Jongin let out soft needy sighs or moved his hips, he crooked his finger to give more stretch, Jongin let his legs fall wider with a whine escaping his lips. Chanyeol looked at his face, moving the camera away from his finger. Jongin had sweat against his forehead, pants leaving his lips as his face was flushed pink from heat. His hair was slightly messy against the bedsheets, but it spurred Chanyeol on to make him more of a wreck before he could even put his cock into him. Aiming the camera back to finger, he added a second one, taking his time to open him up in order for the stretch to be enjoyable before scissoring his fingers, crooking them as he pushed past the knuckle now. Jongin let out a louder whimper with his back arched, nodding quickly with parted lips. Chanyeol knew the angle for Jongin’s prostate, he always knew how to hit it just right with his fingers. He let the tips of his fingers massage against it as Jongin let out broken whimpered cries with his hips raised towards the touch. Chanyeol slowly worked in a third finger as he continued to massage Jongin’s prostate, pushing in slow until Jongin adjusted to the stretch. He moved his fingers away to return to thrusting as he scissored all three fingers, crooking them to open Jongin up who was now panting and whining with glassy wet eyes as he stared directly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared back at him, lips parted with his dick painfully hard now, Jongin whimpered out quietly with his hand on Chanyeol’s wrist that was fucking into him. “Enough, enough, fuck me.”

Chanyeol squirt the lube directly on his cock as Jongin placed his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s hips, but not scooting closer unless Chanyeol directed him to. Jongin figured Chanyeol had an image for this sex tape, he didn’t want to ruin it for his boyfriend. Chanyeol spread the lube on his cock by tugging on it, lining himself up to Jongin’s hole and very slowly he rubbed the tip against the puffy rim until Jongin let out a loud whine. “Fuck me, now.” He grit out, making Chanyeol chuckle, “needy slut.” Chanyeol pushed the tip of his cock into Jongin, both letting out low groans as Jongin’s hands moved to grip on Chanyeol’s biceps. Chanyeol’s free hand rested against his neck, fingers brushing softly along the skin, he could feel each bob of his Adam’s apple and every shiver Jongin did when his fingers would put any slight pressure.

His first thrust was slow, pushing in until he completely bottomed out in Jongin who always took his cock so well. Jongin was used to this by now but always got the same amount of pleasure judging by his slack jaw and head tilted back against the sheets. Chanyeol always waited a brief moment before pursuing any further to make sure Jongin was okay, but today Jongin rocked his hips down against Chanyeol with a needy whine almost a few moments after he bottomed out. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to give his boyfriend what he desired, retracting his hips back and snapping them forward in a particularly fast and hard thrust, deciding to set the pace now rather than build up to it.

The camera aimed at Jongin’s face as he let out a gasp with his head completely lulled back, Chanyeol continued the fast hard pace as he pulled Jongin’s hips down with his hand to meet each one. Scratchy whines and whimpers filled the room in between gasps or pants combined with Chanyeol’s own deep throaty groans that were mixed with curse words. Jongin would whine his name, digging his fingernails into Chanyeol’s biceps to leave crescent shaped indents into his skin. Chanyeol’s hand was shaky as he held the camera but kept it trained on Jongin’s pleasured face that currently left his eyes shut tight, lips parted with his jaw slacked, hair a complete mess against the bedsheets. Chanyeol lifted from his hip now to wrap around Jongin’s neck and lightly squeeze, letting out a groan at the choked gasp his boyfriend let out.

He didn’t keep the pressure at anything too rough or too soft, just right for Jongin. Changing the angle of his hips now to fuck into Jongin against his prostate; another groan at the broken hitched moan of Chanyeol’s name leaving his lips. Chanyeol released Jongin’s neck, mouthing kisses against his jaw when Jongin took deep breaths that were broken from sounds of Chanyeol pounding relentlessly against his prostate. Chanyeol lifted himself up now by his elbow, aiming the camera down to his cock moving quickly into Jongin, filming the way his boyfriend’s legs were shaking. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Jongin nearly sobbed out, opening his eyes to reveal wet eyelashes and flushed face. Chanyeol nodded quickly, “come untouched for me, Jongin, you can do it.” Jongin whimpered out in a cry, Chanyeol’s thrusts becoming sloppy as he felt his own orgasm of his own approaching but he wanted Jongin to come first, he wanted Jongin to feel his own high.

Chanyeol almost set down the camera to piston his hips into Jongin but decided against it as he moved faster, thrusts rougher and harder against Jongin’s prostate as tears slipped down his boyfriend’s face from overstimulation. “Chanyeol,” Jongin whined out pathetically, hands squeezing his biceps so rough that Chanyeol nearly winced but he knew Jongin was close. Jongin’s back arched and thighs were shaking until he released long spurts of white against his tanned stomach. Chanyeol thrusted a few more times before pushing in completely, releasing his own. Jongin’s whimpers and whines of Chanyeol’s name combined with Chanyeol’s low groans of Jongin’s is all they could hear. Chanyeol weakly held the camera to film over the come against Jongin’s skin and the blissed out expression on his face, murmuring weakly “that’s all because of me, you look so fucking beautiful and fucked out, all because of me.” Jongin smiled into the camera, Chanyeol stopped the video and shut off the camera as he pulled out slowly.

He got off the bed to run to the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel and dampening it with warm water before coming back to wipe his boyfriend clean. “I love you, Chanyeol.” Jongin whispered quietly as he cuddled into the taller male who allowed him to spoon against his chest. Chanyeol’s longer arms wrapped around Jongin’s waist, keeping him forever close by with a content smile on his lips. “And I love you, Jongin. You’re so perfect.” Jongin giggled into his ear making Chanyeol grin as his fingers ran through his hair gently. “So are you, you’re really so perfect and I’m so glad I have you.” Chanyeol hummed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Feeling’s mutual.”

 

It was another Friday, Jongin sat next to Chanyeol on the couch while Sehun sat with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo chose the movie this time, deciding that Alien: Covenant would be interesting enough. Sehun hummed out quietly as the movie was droning on, Chanyeol wasn’t surprised that Sehun was bored since sci-fi had never really been his thing. Sehun tilted his head over to Jongin and Chanyeol who were relatively interested, Chanyeol more than Jongin since Jongin kept pressing small kisses to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I have a better movie we could watch,” Sehun started, making everyone in the room look over to him. Kyungsoo snorted, eyebrow raised and voice challenging in tone. “Oh yeah? What could that be?” Sehun smirked, looking over to Chanyeol and Jongin. “Their sex tape.” Jongin’s face paled while Chanyeol shrugged and remained nonchalant, holding Jongin close to his side. “Sehun, I understand that you don’t get laid, but there is no way in hell I’m letting you see the piece of art Jongin and I made.” Sehun narrowed his eyes as Kyungsoo stifled a laugh, “and how do you know I don’t get laid?” Chanyeol went to reply but Jongin decided to speak instead. “You asked to see a sex tape of me and my boyfriend, that’s clue enough.” Everyone but Sehun laughed, Chanyeol smiled down at Jongin who was already smiling up at him. “Wanna make another one later?” Jongin whispered, and just by the way Chanyeol’s eyes lit up he knew that answer would be a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE I REALLY LIKED THIS CONCEPT. ALTHOUGH, i didn't actually pull inspiration from kim k, but i needed something everyone could relate to dihjs. HOPE U ENJOYED.


End file.
